Honest Trailer presents Family Guy: OC Universe
by Rarity92
Summary: Honest Trailer tackling...gasp...MY FANFIC! Oh boy, this is gonna be funny!


**Honest Trailer presents: Family Guy: OC Universe**

From the internet site (Fanfiction dot com), where you'll find some of the most obscure and cringeworthy _Harry Potter_ and _Naruto_ fanfics. Comes with a fanfic that acts like a crossover/reboot of all the Meg/OC fan-wait, another Meg/OC fanfic? Ugh, this is gonna suck...

 **FAMILY GUY: OC UNIVERSE**

Enter this alternate timeline of the _Family Guy_ Universe, that couldn't be more retconned to the characters' backstories. Featuring a whiny and sensible protagonist (Eddie Walker), with a hot mother (Helena Walker) and annoying little sister (Amy Walker), who used to be a bully because of his abusive father (Frank Walker), who used to be nice until he took a really bad drug, but that's okay, because they both went into a hell. Like Eddie getting raped by several underage girls and Frank being Saddam Hussein and Osama Bin Laden's sex toy. In a battle for redemption where the former has to get revenge on an evil bitch and the latter, who lived in China for a while. They both get reunited...by an alien invasion that rip-offs _War of the Worlds_ and _Aliens_ , and going to the _Inception_ world to fix their relationship, for the whiny protagonist going to a Middle Earth knock-off and fight with a Loki/Jeoffrey Baratheon wannabe. And just when you start to understand the story, the author just gives up and rips off the Marvel Cinematic Universe with even the same character of Ultron (Victor Creed). Oh, and the Griffins are in this story...I guess.

You've been waiting for your favorite OCs from other fanfics to meet and interact each other and this fanfic delivers that...sorta. And since Meg isn't into polygamy, they get some generic love interests like: a cowgirl (Katie Rose) for Matt Kennedy, a nicer version of Zack's ex-girlfriend with the voice of Kristen Wiig (Nicole) for Zack Murdock, Connie D'Amico with Matthew Ryder?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! You ship Meg's childhood friend with her worst enemy?! Oh no, I've become a Meg fan brat!

If you love Meg Griffin, you're gonna love this fanfic where the Griffins get bashed, tortured and even been killed over, and over, and over again. And even that's not good enough for Meg.

"ARGH, IT'S NOT USED!" Meg complained.

But it's okay, because she had a boyfriend who cares about her. Maybe a little too much.

All the scenes of Eddie being romantic are shown.

But this fanfic doesn't only has romance, it also has comedy that it's good enough to be better than the show's humor...

"I just had a nightmare" Eddie said.

"Michael Bay directing another _Transformers_ movie?" Meg asked.

"No, that nightmare already came true" Eddie answered.

But it still has the show's humor to keep reminding that you're reading a Family Guy fanfic.

All the scenes that involves farts are shown.

But if you think that's weird, just take a look at our protagonist's many quirks: from being a soccer player, to dream on becoming a film director, to become an Anime hero/Marvel superhero, to transform into a motherf*cking Dragon, to...crossdress into a hot girl in bra and panties? I think the last one is the weirdest one, because it could turn any guy gay.

So get ready for a comedic adventure so lazy, that even the author doesn't know how to continue it or how to end it as long he watches a movie or cartoon that inspires him, which it will never happen considering the DC Extended Universe has just starting now and _The Loud House_ is becoming Nickeloden's best cartoon in years. F*ck

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Draggoroy evilly lauged.

 **Starring...**

 **Eddie-kin Sky-Walker** (Eddie Walker)

 **Blonde Amy Rose** (Amy Walker)

 **British Scarlet Johansson** (Helena Walker)

 **Franky Frank** (Frank Walker)

 **Spencer Shay from** _ **iCarly** _ (Jackie Bender)

 **Human Applejack** (Katie Rose)

 **Discount R2-D2** (ROB-B)

 **Sperm Aliens** (the Xenosians from the Daedalus and Icarus two-parter)

 **The Cast of** _Here Comes Honey Boo Boo_ (Frank's family)

 **The Cast of** _Downton Abbey_ (Helena's family)

 **Jeoffrey Baratheon Loki Malfoy White Witch** (Draggoroy)

 **Ripping-Off-Earth** (Innerland)

 **Age of Victron** (Victor Creed)

 **And Family Guy's Deadpool** (Axel Everett)

 **FAMILY FANTASY XIII**

If you think that was weird, check out pen123's American Dad fanfic where Steve is a hot chick. Fanfics are really weird...


End file.
